Two Gamers in Love
by booboosofetch
Summary: Rated M for sex and language. Fair warning, if you've read other things by me, there is an obvious style difference between this and other things I've written. Please review and tell me what you think. PewdieXCry BoyXboy don't like don't read. This is a One shot but if it's popular enough I may write another with the same pairing. :


World Wide Gaming Expo 2012. The largest gaming convention open to the public. Everything from Tetris to Call of Duty. The expo hall is packed with game testing booths and eager players.

Amongst the crowd are two young men. One is tall with tan skin and lightly colored hair. His clothing hangs off his scrawny frame. He goes by the name of Pewdiepie.

The other calls himself Cry. He is shorter than Pewdie but just as skinny. His fare skin is complimented by blonde spiky hair and blue eyes.

"It's so beautiful!" exclaims Pewdie, "I think I'm going to cry!" he drapes himself over Cry, "hold me Cry! Hold me!"

Cry pulls his friend away from his body, "bro, stop flipping shit," he says laughing, "Let's go pown some noobs!"

Pewdie perks up, "Okay, cool."

The pair begins to walk the expo hall. Pewdie takes it all in, a huge goofy grin on his face. Cry pulls out a map for reference.

"Ok so the expo hall, that's where we are right now, is all new games that are either still in Beta of have just come out in the last year. Competitions will take place every three hours on the contest stage at the end of the hall. There are also four rooms on the left side of the hall for First person shooters, MMORPGs, Hand-held's, and Arcade style. Venders are down stairs and Video Game companies will be presenting on the main stage to our right. Please see back for schedule. Oh," Cry flips over the map to reveal a large graph of names, times, and locations, "Hey so I guess there's a panel for gamers on You tube."

"Oh yeah?" Pewdie leans over Cry's shoulder to peer at the list. He glances at his watch, "That's an hour from now."

Cry folds up the map and returns it to his back pocket, "Okay, so what do you want to do until then?"

The two are interrupted by some fans with cameras.

"Oh my god! Can I get a picture with you Pewdie?" one of the girls asks.

"Sure," he replies with a smile.

A crowd begins to form around Pewdie and Cry, asking for photos and autographs. The two engage their fans in light joking conversation. Pewdie checks his watch.

"Oh, Cry, we have to go. It was really nice talking to you guys. Stay awesome bros!"

"Bro fist?" a fan asks.

Pewdie smiles, "sure why not?"

He bumps knuckles with all his fans before turning to follow Cry. They wander the hotel for twenty minutes before they find the right room. They sit in the back quietly and listen as the panelists give tips on editing and equipment. Cry pretends to fall asleep.

Pewdie laughs, "do you want to leave?"

He shrugs his shoulders in response.

"Let's go," he whispers, nodding his head toward the door.

Cry smiles and follows his friend out of the room.

"Watch this," Pewdie chuckles, once they reach the expo hall again.

"Penis," he whispers.

The game escalates quickly until the entire hall is screaming the word. Pewdie and Cry are clutching their rips, struggling to breath through their laughter.

"Come on," beckons Pewdie, "we came to play games. Let's show these bitches how it's done."

Cry laughs, "Okay."

Pewdie and Cry spend the day gaming, vlogging, and talking to fans. It's late in the night by the time they make it back to their hotel room. The pair flops down on Pewdie's bed. They lie there for a while in silence. Pewdie turns to say something to Cry only to be greeted by his sleeping body, weighed down by exhaustion.

Pewdie smiles, "Better not to wake him." He takes off his jeans, turns off the light, and snuggles up next to Cry, willing himself to sleep.

Cry wakes to the sight of Pewdie's face right in his.

Cry screams and shoves Pewdie off the bed. "What the hell, bro? You gave me a fucking heart attack!"

The two laugh for a while.

"You know, it's not that bad down here," says Pewdie, "you should come join me".

"Oh yeah?" answers Cry, sliding off the bed to lie next to Pewdie. He rests his head on Pewdie's chest.

"Lick my nipples, Cry. They need some tender loving".

Cry shoves Pewdie's face in to the carpet, "Shut up!"

Pewdie laughs through the fibers of the carpet. After a few moments of silence, it is obvious Pewdie has fallen back asleep. Cry, unable to resist himself, gives Pewdie a little kiss on the cheek before returning to the bed to return to sleep, himself.

Little did Cry know, a smile was growing on Pewdie's face. Pewdie gets up and sneaks in to the bed next to Cry.

"I didn't know you had secret fantasies about me, Cry," Pewdie whispers in to his ear.

A deep red colours Cry's cheeks, "I do no-"

He is cut off by Pewdie's lips on his.

Cry moans in to Pewdie's mouth, kissing him back. Pewdie turns over on to his back and pulls Cry on top of him. They kiss for a while longer, hands exploring each other. Pewdie remove's Cry's tee shirt and suck and the tender flesh of his exposed collar bone.

"Mmmm, that feel really nice," he coos.

Pewdie's knee lifts up his knee in between Cry's legs. Cry's moans grow louder at the touch to his groin. His lips return to Pewdie's with new found hunger. Cry pulls Pewdie's shirt off. Cry toy's with Pewdie's nipple with his tongue.

"Ah! Fuck," Pewdie moans, "fuck me, Cry".

Cry blushes, "I don't know how".

Pewdie rolls over and pins Cry to the bed. His head disappears under the sheets as he moves down Cry's slender frame. Pewdie pulls off his pants and boxers in one swift motion.

"Oh god, Felix, I'm not sure- Ah!" Pewdie takes Cry's dick in to his mouth. Cry has one hand knotted in Pewdie's hair and the other clawing at the head board. "Aw, fuck, that feels good".

Cry's body shake with pleasure as his cum erupts in to Pewdies mouth. He promptly spits it out.

"That's disgusting!" he exclaims, how do chicks swallow that shit?"

Cry laughs, rolling over. His skin is covered in sweat and radiant with after glow. Pewdie cradles his head between his neck and shoulder, an arm draped on top of him.

"This is nice," says Pewdie, "we don't have to leave. We can just stay like this forever".

Cry turns around to face his friend, "yes, but tickets and air fare cost a shit ton, so we better enjoy it while it's here".

"I'd rather enjoy something else," Pewdie leans in to kiss Cry on the lips.

Cry pulls away, his breath heavy, "Or we could stay".

Pewdie smiles, bringing Cry's lips to his once more.


End file.
